The Fault in Our Stars
by IberisGalloway
Summary: The Generation of Miracles love Kuroko. Each in their own way but all Kuroko wants is, to be free. Free from this hell he is living. There is a fine line between love and obsession. Featuring totally creepy at times Generation of Miracles and a sexually abused Kuroko...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Posting this story because I saw this written on my laptop( quite a long time actually) and I thought I may just upload this and see what everyone thinks. Also, I couldn't resist the temptation to share it with everyone. I know I am going to hell for this so I was wondering who else would as well! :D**

**Well,this story is a brainchild of me and my friend Dariahn. Oh! How much I love her! She is absolutely FANTASTIC! Without her, this story wouldn't even be made possible and even though I wrote it, I doubt any of it could be written without her crazy, mad perverted and downright genius ideas. All that Skype and initial awkwardness:p Did I mention I love her? Yes dear, I do and this story is for you:* Also, the cover is one she suggested. I don't know the artist for it but if you do then let me know:)**

**Warning****: This isn't your average GoM x Kuroko. Dark & Sadistic GoM and yes, it will contain heavy amount of rough or psychological and emotional foreplay and sex...of sorts... and things that may make few people uncomfortable. Just saying that they aren't very nice...I did try to tone it down but at the end of the day, Dariahn gave me the nod/seal of approval so I wasn't very worried with the content. We all have a perversity anyways. You will be lying if you say otherwise. I am discovering mine :p**

**Soooo, *big sigh* I hope you don't hate it! *Fingers crossed***

* * *

Ever had that dream where you try to run but you can't? The dream where harder you try to move your feet, the heavier they become, grounding you to the floor, sinking, pulling you down until you have no breath left but your chasers are behind you and you are within their grasp but you can't run. You fear they will catch you and you try harder but your feet are rooted and you aren't moving. You have dread spreading through your body. You anticipate the worst outcome but just when you can't run anymore and time stops and "they" catch you, you wake up from the dream? Dream is too a light word for it. Nightmare. Ever had that nightmare? Only, for Kuroko Tetsuya it isn't just a nightmare, it is reality.

"Oh god!Oh fuckk! Oh Tetsu! Ohhhh! Ohh! Gag on it, Tetsu! YESS! OHHH! That's it! Ohhh! I love it when you look at me like that! OOH!-OOoooH! Look so good with my cock in your mouth! Oh! God! OHHH. Keep sucking Ohhh! Oh you are such a good whore. Oh! God. Oh! I am coming. I am comingggg! Yesssss!"

Voices echoed through the isolated rooftop of Teikou, only inhabitants were two blue haired boys. One on his knees and one standing and clutching onto the head of the kneeling blue haired boy.

Aomine pulled himself back from Kuroko's mouth, riding the final waves of the retreating orgasm as his cock dripped its final drop of cum onto the gaping mouth of the teenager down on his knees. The rooftop fence jangled as Aomine thumped his weight onto it, leaning on it as he calmed from the haze of ecstasy.

Cum-filled mouth gaping wide open, Kuroko stared blankly at the adjacent with tearful blue eyes. Lying limply on the floor, he could feel the salty cum of the darker male drool down from the corners of his mouth. He didn't make any effort to move, just felt the numbness spread.

Aomine, who had finally come down from the highs of the orgasm noticed this and frowned.

"Tetsu?" He called but received no answer.

"Tetsu? You going to swallow my cum now?" Aomine asked as he put a finger under Kuroko's chin and closed his mouth. "Now swallow." He said simply, as the smaller boy obliged robotically and swallowed the cum in gulps. Aomine ran a finger along the contours of Kuroko's jaw and trailed the flushed lips wiping the remnants of the sticky fluid. "Now, suck." He stuck the thumb into Kuroko's closed lips.

Kuroko sucked on the thumb, rolling his tongue over it experimentally and almost in a frightened manner. Aomine grinned as he teased Kuroko's tongue with his thumb, rolling it. Slowly, he pulled his finger out and replaced it with his index and middle finger. The command to continue sucking was a non verbal one.

Kuroko licked the fingers and teasing the little gap between the fingers. Aomine was getting extremely aroused by this but he wanted more. He wanted to see Kuroko suck his fingers like he could suck his cock, suck on it and gag on it till his eyes cerulean eyes were filled with tears and his cheeks flushed for air. He wanted to see Kuroko gag on his finger so he thrust them further into his shadow's mouth. Blue eyes widened a little in fear but Aomine did not relent. He thrust his fingers in further down Kuroko's throat as he watched the smaller boy struggle for air, tears falling down the beautiful face. Tear flowed down the bluenette's face as he struggled against the wired fence to which both of his hands were tied with the help of Aomine's school tie.

"Oh Tetsu, you look so hot like this. Sucking on my fingers like it's my dick." Aomine grinned and with a wicked glint he added "You wish it was my dick instead, don't you?"

Kuroko tried to say something it but he couldn't move his head. Aomine's fingers were lodged deep into his throat while the other hand cupped his jaw.

"My cock loves you chocking on my fingers." Aomine said as he removed his hand from Kuroko's jaw and stroked his previously limp penis which had almost grown back to its full glory. The glistening cock was standing proudly as Aomine placed it at Kuroko's lips. "Open. Tetsu. Open Wide."

* * *

Getting himself cleaned in the boy's shower room was simple since there was everyone else was at training. Besides, the running tap would be the only indication of a presence in the room but not his. Nobody noticed his presence.

Kuroko blankly stared at himself in the dirty mirror as he washed the drying cum of Aomine off his face and hair. His scalp was aching from the painful tugging of his hair. He eyed the fresh red marks around his neck, an imprint of Aomine's forceful clutch. He pulled his collar a little higher but he doubted anyone would notice and those who would already knew who did them. Compared to "others", Aomine was a lot tamer today. Aomine was always the one for a rough but quick fuck as opposed to the other who "savoured" their time with him.

Pulling his sleeves back, he ran cool water over his wrists. The wrists were bruising, getting blue at places of tension. Subconsciously, his other hand rubbed his chest where he knew a few scar was about to form. Not the first but one of many. He looked into the mirror at his blatant eyes and for a moment he saw a flash of golden hint in them. It reminded him of Kise. His scar began to burn.

"Tetsuya?" Kuroko heard his name being called but didn't show any sign of acknowledgement. Akashi stood at the doorway with the other members of Generation of Miracles trailing behind him. It is clear to everyone Akashi wanted him to come. Kuroko is not the one to refuse. He can't.

"Coming" Kuroko said monotonously as Kise flung himself at Kuroko yelling from across where he was previously standing.

"Kurokochhii!" The voice of the blonde echoed throughout the gym hall, resonating with playful joy, youthful, pure. If only...

"Kurokochhii! Let's go eat! I am so hungry! Akaschichiii is a slave driver!" He whined as he maintained a steady hold on Kuroko. To everyone else, this was Kise, the bright, sunny, cheerful and loud and obnoxious. The rest of the team doesn't but he knew this wasn't Kise. No, he knew Kise and the mad passion reflecting in those amber eyes speaking of something dark was Kise.

Kise yelled enthusiastically, loud enough for everyone in the gym, to hear "You and me are going to have so much fun together." It sounded innocent enough but Kuroko knew the hidden annotation. Kise had angled them so what he was doing could not be interpreted by anyone but the 5 lining starters who watched the scene with nothing but disinterest if not a bit possessively. Kise shamefully licked Kuroko's ear shell and gives a painful nibble. His one hand came to rest over the bluenette's chest and it to everyone else it seemed like an innocent Kise being touchy-feely but Kuroko could feel the pain resonate through his system as Kise rubbed his palm over the fabric of Kuroko's chest and over Kuroko's newly forming scars. Kuroko could barely cover a wince and a shiver. Not a shiver of arousal but one that anticipated future horror.

"Ryouta let Tetsuya go." Akashi commanded and everyone else could hear the warning in the voice. The other members of the basketball team shiver in fear and Kise awkwardly and a little fearfully let's go of Kuroko. "We are getting late. Let's go. We have plans."

Akashi smiled sadistically before adding "We wouldn't want to be late now, would we Tetsuya?"

Kuroko didn't answer despite knowing it wasn't a good decision to defy Akashi but if this was the one small gesture of defiance he could do, he would. However, he knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do. He didn't want to be on the bad side of Akashi. No. Never again.

He added finally. "No. We don't want to be late."

Akashi seemed satisfied but he murmured loud enough for their small group of circle to only listen. "That wasn't very nice. You will be punished." A gleam lightened the heterochromatic eyes and Kuroko looked back blankly with his soulless ones.

The six generation of miracles leave the Teikou gym, leaving the other members of the basketball team, clueless. Kuroko could only think that the nightmare had already begun.

* * *

**End Note: So…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**WOW! Looking at the AMAZING response to this story, I only have one thing to say, "We all are great perverts!" :D**

**I actually cannot believe the response to this story. My Hotmail was exploding with the notifications about alerts, favorites and the most important out of them REVIEWS! Wow! It was just under 24 hours and I already had 10 reviews. That was more than anything I was hoping for! Sorry, it seems as if I am gushing but I am so so so so glad that there are people willing to go to hell with me with this fic :p **

**But more than anyone else, I am going to suffer through all kinds of punishment for making you wait so long for an update. Admittedly, this was written a while ago and needed a brush up. My exams are ending on the 10****th**** June so I updates might be more regular after that? *fingers crossed***

**So, yeah, you probably know the warnings and you really wouldn't be reading this if you weren't accepting of it soooooo, without further adieu (you have been patient enough)!**

PART II

Sitting cosily at the restaurant, Kuroko eyed everyone in the room. After examining the dull patrons of the little place, he let his eyes roam around the five members who were arguing over the menu over what Kuroko would eat. As always, he wasn't allowed to order the food of his choice. Usually Akashi ordered for him and sometimes he ate all five items that had been ordered for him. The sight would have been endearing if not for the fact he couldn't really look at either of them in the eye without flashes of pain and humiliation and self-loath bile up his throat. Of everything to happen to him. Ignoring the mundane argument he excused himself front the table to make his way for the men's room.

He splashed water over his face, trying to calm the bile rising up his throat. As he opened his eyes, he caught the reflection of another figure in the mirror.

"Kuro-chin, are you feeling okay?" Murasakibara asked leaning against the sink. For a big guy like he was very silent and soft-footed. Even Kuroko was surprised by his presence but he didn't let it show.

"Yes." He mumbled back as he took a step away from the sink and towards the door but he found his path blocked by the purple haired giant.

"Don't lie, Kuro-chin. Are you feeling okay?" Murasakibara asked moving towards Kuroko. Kuroko tried to keep a calm composure but it was hard as fear spread through his body. "Can I make it better?"

Kuroko shook his head but found himself in a bone-crushing embrace of the bigger boy.

"I will make it better." Murasakibara simply said as he pushed Kuroko inside an empty stall and shut the bolt behind him as he entered the small cubicle himself.

"Murasakibara-kun, please stop." Kuroko was almost pleading, tears almost brimming in those haunting eyes. "Please. Stop."

Murasakibara looked up down at the bluenette in his arms and wiping the tears, simply said. "I will make Kuro-chin all okay because I love Kuro-chin"

Kuroko sobbed softly as he felt the giant's massive hands roam over his chest from beneath the shirt while the other pushed down Kuroko's shorts.

"Pleassseee" Kuroko begged desperately one more time but Murasakibara shut him by placing his own mouth over the pleading lips.

Murasakibara clashed and caressed and sucked on the smaller boy's tongue drowning out any noise of protest. Kuroko could only shed silent tears as he felt a finger enter him, then two and then three.

He cried out in pain from the abrupt insertion and dryness of it all into the demanding mouth of the overpowering male.

Murasakibara let go of Kuroko's mouth making Kuroko gasp for air.

Voices could be heard outside and Kuroko tried to remain silent but Murasakibara ignored it and unzipped his pants. The sound of clothes falling on the cold tile floor could be heard clearly and Murasakibara looked at Kuroko for a moment before turning him around and slamming his body onto the side of the cubicle, he thrust into the unprepared hole of Kuroko. Crude laugh could be heard outside but none heard it. Murasakibara far too engrossed in his toy and Kuroko senseless in soreness.

Kuroko cried out in pain as he felt the large head of the violet haired male enter his dry asshole-inch by inch, drawing blood from the friction as the thin walls of the septum got breached by the giant member. Kuroko was burning up as he felt himself smoulder in agony. Murasakibara stroked Kuroko's side as he thrust deeper into Kuroko's hole. He gritted his teeth at the tightness. He pulled himself out and rammed back in with more force.

Kuroko's body raked, his mouth open, eyes shut from the force. He felt the big cock leave his body providing his used asshole some comfort only to be given more torturous push as it re-entered with more vigor.

Murasakibara re-positioned himself seating himself on the toilet seat, placing the small body of Kuroko over his dick. Kuroko cried out again as he felt Mura's dick enter deeper into him with the new position.

"Ride me, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said as he rocked the smaller boy's body over his dick. Kuroko felt it penetrate him more; he could feel himself tearing apart by the sheer size.

"Sto-Op...Pl...Lea... . "Kuroko broke into soft hysterics but Murasakibara ignored him like a petulant child as he placed his larger hand on the smaller boy's limp cock.

"I want Kuro-chin's penis to stand up so I can suck it."Murasakibara said as he rubbed the flaccid penis with his gigantic rough hands. Kuroko sniffled gently at the dry friction. It was callous hands against the sensitive flesh and it burned the limp penis was growing despite the rough treatment and Kuroko felt ashamed at his body's betrayal.

Satisfied by it, Murasakibara removed his hands and placed them on either side of Kuroko's hips.

"Please. Stop. It hurts. Please." Kuroko begged one more time with broken sobs but he couldn't prevent a painful whimper as he was lifted upward from the huge cock and then slammed back down again with force over the force. With Murasakibara size and strength, lifting and manipulating Kuroko like a rag doll was easy enough.

Kuroko grunted out loud as he got slammed back onto the thick dick over and over again. No matter how many times it happened, the size if the other's cock was just too painfully large. Large enough to do damage. He was riding the dick against his consent, the blood lubricating it. He could only feel hot searing pain pass through his stretched hole. He bit his lips, drawing out blood to keep himself from screaming out loud in agony.

"Pleassssssseeee..." He sobbed broken, broken into pieces nobody could ever pick up ever again. "Please. Stop. It hurts"

Murasakibara was like a child in Kuroko's mind who didn't know the word "stop" or "I don't want". His love was sickeningly sweet because he wasn't aware how the bitter aftertaste of it was always left in Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko's body raked in shudders as he felt the giant male dump his load into him. Picking Kuroko from himself, Murasakibara lifted himself and place him instead on the seat. Cum was dripping from his asshole and lifeless eyes stared hollowly at the adjacent wall of the cubicle, running tear tracks covered his face but Murasakibara didn't acknowledge any as he bent down on his knees and engulfed the smaller boy's penis into his mouth, one hand at the base, licking teasing, and sucking on it like popsicle.

Kuroko's mind and body were two different planes. His mind was processing anything that was happening to him anymore. He didn't remember when he had finally cummed, allowing Murasakibara to suck onto every last drop of the thick milky fluid as if it was ambrosia nor did he remember the other boy pulling his shorts up and leading him back to the table where the rest of them were.

No, he wasn't aware. He was only faintly aware of a few soft whispers from the other when he had leaned down to leave a sloppy, cum kiss on his lips. "I love you, Kuro-chin and I will always make you feel better."

**End Note: So, umm…I don't know how you felt about that…*ahem***

**Also, I have a tumblr if anyone wants to follow me :) themindpalaceofmydesign . tumblr . com**


End file.
